


A New Chance

by asongoficeandcj



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, This is pure fluff, blackwater is my life, cuteness, leah and esme are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongoficeandcj/pseuds/asongoficeandcj
Summary: She tilts his chin up, presses her lips to his then grins brightly.And fuck. Maybe Esme’s right - She really does deserve a new chance
Relationships: Jacob Black/Leah Clearwater
Kudos: 12





	A New Chance

The first thing she notices as she descends her stairs is an envelope laying on the floor with her name scrawled across it in delicate and neat cursive writing, a stamp in the corner and the distinct smell of lavenders that can only be linked to Esme Cullen. She flips the envelope over and cracks a smile at the little message on the back “We’re not taking this back. Don’t even try” and a chuckle leaves her lips as she holds the envelope to her chest, walking into her kitchen.

Six years ago she had left Forks, and Leah Clearwater never looked back.

She opened a bank account, gave the details to the Matriarch of the Cullen family and every so often a few thousand dollars is deposited into the account. It’s not enough that she can be lazy but it’s enough that she can go to school and pursue her dream of becoming an Archaeologist and Historian

She blames Jasper for that one, the Vampire gave her a book on her birthday and since then she had an innate love for everything old and beautiful.

The letter is simple. Esme sent little anecdotes of what everyone is up to;

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are living in Paris, she and Carlisle went on an extended trip to see their friends in Denali. Esme doesn’t mention Bella and Edward for which she is thankful but the end of the letter catches her eye

“Jacob misses you, my dear Leah. I gave him your address. Don’t be too cross with me, piccolo lupo. You two were such good friends once”

Leah’s heart races as she reads the line exactly five times. She knows what’s in the envelope, another lump sum of money and she carefully stores it away in her safe until she can deposit it at the bank. With a cup of coffee in one hand and her letter in the other she walks to the living room and sinks down in her armchair, reading the rest of the letter with keen interest

“You know I love you, dear Leah. Even if you didn’t think much of me - Seth is well” She cracks a smile at that, because her mind often wanders to her baby brother and how he is coping “He and Nessie make the loveliest couple, their wedding is set for the Spring time. Jacob gave them his blessing, we all knew his heart wasn’t with our little Miracle but someone else”

Leah knows who Esme is talking about. She feels it in her bones

“You deserve a new chance, sweetheart. Jacob loves you so much, terribly much”

Leah can almost see Esme’s smile, as warm as summer and serene as the ocean. Her doorbell goes and her breath catches, she sets the coffee mug down as she rises from her comfy throne and her toes dig into the carpet before she crosses to the front door. Then she sees him - The Man she’s loved so much and missed so badly since she decided to jump ship and leave home to find something new.

There he stands, in all his glory.

Jacob Ephraim Black

Sam did a number on her heart and soul but Jacob was patient and kind. Sending flowers and buying chocolates, Jacob fixed what Sam ruined.

She opens the door and throws herself in his arms without even uttering a hello

“Here’s to our new start”

“You knew?”

Jacob’s grin is so lovely, and Leah wants to kiss it so much. She blushes as he ducks his face into the crook of her head and rocks them side to side.

“Esme sent me a letter, and a lot of money. What do you say, Clearwater? Want to get out of here and run away with me?”

She tilts his chin up, presses her lips to his then grins brightly.

And fuck. Maybe Esme’s right - She really does deserve a new chance


End file.
